


Nora's Mistaken Confession

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mistaken Identity, Stealth sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Nora tries to confess to Ren, but in her haste she doesn’t notice she just confessed to Jaune, but luckily for her the blonde knight has had a massive crush on her the entire time. Lewdness ensues. (Mistaken Identity, Hidden/Stealth Sex)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Nora's Mistaken Confession

Nora bit her lip as she lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. This had been going on too long! For too long she had not spoken to Ren about her feelings for him, and it was driving her nuts! Each day her heart squeezed a bit more, her brain and heart telling her to admit it, even if it ended badly. She could deal with it if he only wanted to stay friends...that just meant nothing would change between them.

  


Her brow furrowed and she sat up, allowing the blankets to pool around her waist. Carefully, she stepped out of bed in the pitch dark room, since that was the only way any of them could sleep. She took several deep breaths as she fumbled her way through the dark in the direction of Ren’s bed. She could do this. All she had to do was slip into his bed, wrap her arms around him, and confess. Easy.

  


The orangette was pulled from her thoughts as her shin knocked into a bed frame, lightly, but enough to make her wince. Rubbing it, she grabbed the blanket and lifted it up, carefully climbing into the bed and wrapping herself around Ren’s body like a limpet. In her haste, she failed to notice that the body she was hugging was taller and more densely muscled.

  


She nuzzled into his back, squeezing him until she heard and felt a grunt, signifying that he was awake. “Don’t speak yet, please.” Nora’s voice was pleading, quivering. Feeling him still, she took a deep breath to gather her courage. “I need to get this out before I lose my nerve. After that, you can talk, okay?”

  


She felt him nod, and she took another deep breath, hugging him tightly. “I...I love you.” she murmured, feeling him stiffen. “I have for a long time, I think. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same for me, I just needed to get this out.” she took a shaky breath. There. She said it. She could handle whatever came now.

  


Things were still and silent for an incredibly long moment, before he began to move, rolling in her arms and wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her close, pressing her perky tits to his chest. His broad chest. She blinked. What…? Sniffing, she picked up the scent of sadalwood, rather than the lavender and chamomile smell she associated with Ren.

  


Mortification filled her. She had confessed to _Jaune_ , not Ren! She wanted to sink through the bed and vanish. She wouldn’t lie to anyone, let alone herself: she had harbored a crush on the blonde knight, but chose to ignore it when they all were placed on the same team, focusing her attentions on Ren. Opening her mouth to apologize, she squeaked as a mouth slammed into her own, kissing her fiercely.

  


Her eyes widened as Jaune’s lips pressed against her own, feeling a tongue slipping into her mouth as she gasped. She squirmed as she felt that tongue attacking hers, pressing against her tongue, rubbing over her teeth and gums, while strong hands moved down her back and cupped her rear, fingers curling and digging into the flesh.

  


Her eyes widened as her butt was squeezed, and she was slowly rolled so she was on her back underneath him as he devoured her mouth. She whimpered into his mouth as those hands left her rear and moved up, thumbs hooking into the bottom of her sleep shirt and pulling it up, exposing the flat plane of her belly as the thin tank top bunched up underneath her breasts for a long moment, before the thin cotton slipped over her breasts.

  


Her cheeks burned brightly; even if the lights were off, she was pretty much _topless_. The hands moved again, slipping into her shorts and pushing them down to mid-thigh, along with her panties. Now her mortification, and arousal, doubled. She was bare where she should be covered!

  


The kiss was broken, and she heard a soft whisper. _“I’m glad to hear it, Nora...I’ve felt for you a long time as well...be quiet, though...we can’t afford to wake the others…”_ before those sinful lips kissed her neck, making a soft gasp escape her lips, not only from the feelings, but the knowledge that Jaune liked _her_ as well.

  


She bit her lower lip as Jaune moved down, pressing kisses along her breasts, taking one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth as one of his hands delved between her thighs and began rubbing her sensitive pussy. Her hands shot up and clamped over her mouth, smothering the whimpers and moans emerging from her mouth...however, nothing could cover up the squishing, slick noises between her thighs as Jaune’s fingers played with her core.

  


Pulling away from her core, she felt Jaune shift before a sucking noise, making her shiver as she realized he was sucking his fingers, cleaning them of her juices.

  


Another shift, and she felt something long and hard slap onto her bare belly, the sound of a sharp inhale filling the air around them as he pulled his hips back, that hard shaft slipping between her thighs. He paused as his head pressed against her lips. _“This is your chance to say no, Nora...otherwise,”_ he prodded against her, saying nothing more.

  


Nora swallowed, her pussy leaking, her fluids following the curve of her ass. She knew she had been pent up, stressed and unable to actually take care of herself due to sharing a dorm, but should she do this? She swallowed, her feelings for Jaune coming back with a vengeance. _“Y-Yes…”_ she whispered.

  


She wasn’t sure who moved first, herself or Jaune, all she knew was that all of a sudden she was _spread_ wide and Jaune’s hips were pressed against her own. She shuddered as she clamped her hands back over her mouth again, clenching around Jaune’s shaft tightly.

  


Jaune waited scant moments before he began to thrust, slowly rolling his hips back and forth, gentle sighs and moans coming from the blonde’s mouth. _“This feels so good, Nora...How does it feel for you?”_ he groaned.

  


Nora didn’t trust herself to speak, as feelings of pleasure were flowing through her so intensely she was afraid she would scream or cry out. However, she was sure that her clenching around his cock was telling him everything that he needed to know, especially when she worked her shorts and panties down and off one leg so she could wrap them around Jaune’s waist.

  


  


A husked chuckle entered her ears. _“Glad you think so too, Nora…”_ Jaune grunted, his hips picking up a bit of speed. He hated the fact that he was already so close, but attributed it to the fact he was finally getting the girl he wanted, mixed with the fact that it had been a while since he had gotten off...never mind the fact that he was also a virgin. But he could tell that he wasn’t alone, Nora’s walls were rippling and flexing around him. Feeling his balls churning tightly, he knew that he wouldn’t last...just as he knew that he wasn’t going to pull out due to Beacon’s mandatory birth control regiment on the girls. He wouldn’t make it out in time anyway, he was already _“Cumming!”_ he groaned softly, hips bucking wildly into Nora’s, his cock pulsing and shooting out thick ropes of cum, deep into Nora’s core.

  


  


Nora keened into her hands as she came hard, squeezing the squirting cock in her tightly, refusing to let it go until it was empty. Harsh pants came from both as their orgasms bled into one another, rising and riding high, until they finally tapered down, the pair slumping onto the bed, sweaty and breathing hard, Jaune’s cock softening within Nora’s pussy.

  


Slowly, he pulled out, slipping his shorts back up and blindly helping Nora do the same, while the orangette pulled her top down, snuggling into Jaune, closing her eyes and starting to drift off as her fearless leader wrapped his arms around her, content and happy. Her confession may have been an accident, but she couldn’t deny that the outcome was something she enjoyed...and something she wanted to repeat.


End file.
